Level 542
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 73 | previous = 541 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 543 | nexttype = Order }} is the twelfth level in Sticky Savannah and the 138th ingredients level. To pass this level, you must bring down 2 hazelnuts and score at least 50,000 points in 35 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *Conveyor belts prevent stuck positions. *Even though you got 35 moves, it's not too difficult to bring down the 4 ingredients, because there are 5 colours which makes it easier. *You must utilize the conveyor belt because ingredients only spawn in the even numbered columns above the holes (there should be dispensers there, for that matter). *Four-layered icing can block half of the possible ingredient exits. Due to their position and rather awkward board, they can be rather difficult to clear. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points. Hence, an additional 10,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy Part 1 - The Conveyor Belts *As with most of the levels in this episode, this level includes conveyor belts that can either be immensely tricky or helpful, depending on how you look at them. *Take the time to learn exactly how the conveyor belts will impact gameplay. There are two. that run horizontally across the top and the bottom of the board, and they move from left to right. Use the conveyor belts as an opportunity to make as many special candies as you can. Since the board is always being changed up with every move you make, there will be plenty of opportunities that will arise; you just need to hope your eyes will catch it when it does. *The conveyor belt can also be useful to move ingredients to a column that will make it easier to collect them. For example, if you have a column where you can set off a vertical striped candy or a large vertical match, you might want to wait until an ingredient reaches that same column. Part 2 - Vertically Striped Candy *Vertical striped candies are going to be your best friend here. If you can make one, hold off on using it until you know that it will impact an ingredient in some way. Either set the vertical striped candy on a conveyor belt to get it in the same column as an ingredient, or wait to use it until an ingredient is in the same column as the special candy before you set the special candy off. *The result will be the clearing of an entire column of candy and (hopefully) one less ingredient that you need to collect! Part 3 - The Ingredients *While playing, you want to adjust your play style to the positioning of the ingredients on the board. Since ingredients are your priority, and nothing else, you should only work areas of the board that will impact the ingredient in a positive way. A good way to ensure that you are maximizing your opportunities to bring the ingredient to the ground is by understanding which way candies will shift depending on their position on the board. Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info #4 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 40,000 points Walkthroughs Gallery Level 542 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Ingredients levels Category:Sticky Savannah levels Category:Levels with 35 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with conveyor belt Category:Levels with conveyor teleporters Category:Levels with 4-layer icing Category:Easy levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars